


Your Body Tells So Many Stories (I’d Like To Know Them All)

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginning of a beautiful relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Times, Healing, Heh heh, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Magical Electric Burns, Magical Salve, Newt's Case, Queenie ships it, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, awkward dinner, newtina, wow y'all really seem to like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Tina and Newt bond after the subway incident and, almost inevitably, end up in bed together.





	Your Body Tells So Many Stories (I’d Like To Know Them All)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873326/chapters/22148096) fic by [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok).
> 
> This took me a little over a month to write - I hope you enjoy it!

Tina watched as her unusually subdued sister stepped forward out of the subway entrance and into the obliviative rain, her wand raised, a clear umbrella made of magic protruding from the tip. The blonde witch walked over to Jacob, who was standing in the rain with his eyes closed, and slowly pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering only for a moment. Tina found her eyes drifting over to Newt’s free hand, dangling only a couple of inches away from hers.

She sneaked a glance at him and noticed the tears in his eyes. The Auror tentatively brushed her hand against his before wrapping her pinkie around his own, giving it a gentle squeeze that the man returned absentmindedly.

Queenie, Tina noticed upon prying her gaze away from Newt, was standing stock still in the rain. The older woman walked forwards, letting the Magizoologist’s finger slip away from her own in favor of grabbing her sister's hand, and slowly pulled her back into the subway, taking Newt’s hand and Apparating the trio into the Goldstein’s apartment. The blonde witch quickly escaped into the bedroom and Tina followed her in, shooting Newt an apologetic glance before sliding the door shut.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before the crying stopped and half an hour before the brown-haired witch reappeared. She slid open the bedroom door just enough for her to squeeze through before shutting it again. There was an awkward silence as Newt watched Tina walk over to him and sit next to him on the couch, hands together, fingers fluttering around each other aimlessly, reminding him distantly of wounded birds.

Newt cleared his throat (and his mind) before breaking the silence. “Is Queenie—_Miss Goldstein_... is she alright?”

It felt as if he’d just asked the worst question possible in that situation, and he flushed, averting his gaze to her knees. Tina handled it admirably well.

“She will be eventually.” Silence ensued. “Are _ you _ alright? I don’t know what happened in the subway before I got there; did Graves—_Grindelwald_... did he hurt you?”

The Magizoologist took a deep breath before answering. “He used some form of an electrical spell on me. There is _ some _ lingering pain, but not enough to prevent me from walking and the like.”

“You’re in pain?” Tina’s voice sounded a little like her throat was being squeezed.

“Well, not—not very much. I took a simple tonic to relieve most of the pain while you were occupied,” he stuttered.

“Oh,” she managed, sounding relieved.

She was probably still rattled and tense from the subway incident, Newt surmised.

“Would you mind directing me to the bathroom? I’d like to wash up before I leave.”

She looked confused and a little hurt now. _ Damn it_. “Leave? Why would you leave?” she questioned, her eyebrows creased.

“Well, er, well... I don’t—I wouldn’t wish to be a burden on you, Tina,” Newt managed, briefly meeting her eyes.

“You’re not a burden, Newt. We want you to stay here with us.” Her face broke into a tentative smile. “Just promise you’ll be a better guest this time around; no deserting in the middle of the night—drink your cocoa next time I make you some, and remember your manners. If a woman invites you into her home and offers you dinner and a place to stay when you have none, you should gladly accept.”

The mischievous glint in her eyes told him that she was poking fun at him, and he responded appropriately.

“As you say. But I’d still like to wash up, if I may.”

“The bathroom’s still down the hall to the right.”

“Still?”

“Of course. When would that have changed?”

“No, I mean why did you say ‘still’?”

“Because I told you when you were laying in my bed, ignoring me, where the bathroom was already. You are a _ terrible _ guest.”

Newt blushed a considerable amount before speaking.

“That was _your_ bed?” he asked nervously.

“Well, of course! You couldn’t tell by the fact that it had blue blankets and Queenie’s had pink? I mean, it’s not like we created a guest bedroom with two beds in it!”

Sufficiently ashamed, Newt murmured somewhat of an apology for being an oblivious idiot. “I— I suppose I simply didn’t _ notice _ that it w-was your bed. You see, sometimes I don’t notice very obvious things, and then I feel like quite an idiot—sorry, I'm rambling.”

_ Don’t apologize, it’s endearing, _ Tina thought, biting her lip.

“Newt, you have nothing to apologize for. Now go. I should check on Queenie and start on breakfast anyways,” she told the Magizooogist encouragingly. “Or is it lunch…”

“Alright,” he agreed and stood up from the couch at the same time as her.

“Go!” she urged him with a laugh and a smile, edging towards the bedroom.

He flashed her a smile before she entered, and he left the apartment for the bathroom.

* * *

A short while later the Magizoologist returned to the smell of lunch—stir fry, he observed—and sat down at the invitation Tina offered with a tilt of her head, a small smile (perhaps because her favorite Magizoologist entered the room) gracing her lips. The chair caught Newt’s weight with a squeak, and Queenie, whose eyes were still a bit red, floated the stir fry onto the already-set table.

“So... erm... Queenie, your coat is very pretty,” he complimented awkwardly as the two witches sat down.

“Oh, honey,” the blonde witch started with a small smile, grabbing his hand. “I’ll be alright. That’s sweet, though.”

She smiled brightly and let go of his hand, her gaze flitting over to Tina, who was looking down at her plate resolutely, a small smile of approval playing on the Auror's lips.

“Let’s eat, shall we?” prompted Queenie, a flicker of something Newt wasn’t able to identify passing across her features.

The three tucked into the delicious meal, striking up the occasional conversation (Queenie forced Newt and Tina to actually _talk _directly to each other) about simple things, like the weather, or Newt's travels. It was towards the end of the meal that the tonic he took earlier started to wear off, the pain slowly ebbing into his body.

“I think I’ll retire to bed now,” Queenie stated softly, glancing at Tina before standing up and heading to the bedroom.

“Alright,” Tina murmured, flicking her wand to clear the table and looking towards Newt. “Um…”

“I need to take care of a few things in my case.” He pushed his chair back with an almost imperceptible wince. “Would you care to join me?”

The Auror smiled and bit her lip, looking at the door to the bedroom forlornly before agreeing. The two made their way over to Newt’s case, and he winced as he bent down to flip the latches and open the lid.

“Are you alright?” Tina asked, concern flooding her voice.

The Magizoologist nodded resolutely before stepping inside his case. “I just need to take another dose of the tonic.”

She followed him down into the case before responding. “Are you sure that’s safe? You don’t want to overdose.”

“It’s homemade—I won’t overdose, don’t worry.” He attempted to smile but it came out as a grimace, pain pulsating through his body with every beat of his heart.

Tina tried to smile back, but it was flimsy, and she let it fall. She came to stand next to him, watching as he slowly got out the ingredients and necessary kitchenware to recreate the tonic.

“May I help? You could tell me how to make it, I have a N.E.W.T. in Potions. I’m sure I could manage.”

Newt acquiesced, nodding his head wearily, and Tina waved her wand, pulling a stool over to them. She gently touched his shoulder to direct him onto the stool, but he winced and she took her hand off of him in a flash, murmuring profuse apologies. The British gentleman waved them away and proceeded to direct the Auror on how to create the tonic, and when she was done, she handed the drink to him. He quickly swallowed it down, making a face as he did so; Tina took back the glass, cleaned it with a flick of her wand and filled it with water, handing it back to him. Newt took it back gratefully and drank it all. Tina watched him avidly, carefully avoiding any contact with him for fear of causing him more pain.

“Newt,” she tentatively started, not meeting his eyes, “what spell did Grindelwald use on you, exactly?”

“Lightning,” he responded quietly.

Tina let out a breath of air and summoned her courage. “Um, Newt, could you—would you mind, um, taking off your vest and shirt, please? I might have something that could heal you faster, but I need to, um, see your…” She gestured awkwardly towards his chest. “...injury.”

“I, er, suppose so. I’ll just—erm.”

“I’ll go out—here—just outside the door.”

“I’ll knock when I’m, er, done?”

“Yes. I’ll listen,” Tina finished awkwardly, hastily escaping the suffocating tension of the shed.

* * *

It felt like several hours— several _ nerve-wracking _hours—before that knock came on the door, and Tina braced herself before slowly pushing it open. She was looking at the ground, but when Newt came into view, her eyes naturally flew up to look at him. She let out a gasp as her eyes raked over his wiry frame, which was not only covered with a smattering of motley freckles, but with assorted scars as well, some seeming newer than others. The most obvious injuries—and what caused Tina to gasp in horrified and concerned shock—were the angry red welts left behind by Grindelwald’s lightning strikes. They snaked around his abdomen like the long thin fingers of a devil, and her jaw dropped open.

“Erm…” he murmured awkwardly under her scrutiny, causing Tina to start.

She immediately closed her mouth and went over to the ladder, deliberately not looking at Newt and his storied skin. “I have a salve that might help,” she told the Magizoologist quietly, climbing the ladder and pushing open the lid of the case to summon the salve. She caught the small jar in her hand and climbed back down. “I’ll have to, um, apply it.” She unscrewed the lid, setting her wand on the counter. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Newt responded, sounding a little winded.

“Ok,” Tina murmured in a high pitched tone.

She scooped up a dollop of the salve onto her fingers and tentatively brushed it onto the harsh red welts, inadvertently savoring the feeling of his skin. _ Each scar is a story,_ she mused. _ I’d love to hear them sometime._ His breathing became labored and Tina immediately brought her hand away and looked up at his face.

“It’s simply cold, is all. The tonic’s set in; it doesn’t hurt,” he responded, taking her hand and putting her fingers back against the welts. _ And also, your hand is extraordinarily soft. It tickles a little. _

She continued to apply the salve onto his marred skin until she was done, stood up, screwed the lid back on, and wiped her hands on a rag Newt handed her.

“This should help your body heal faster, and reduce the pain substantially.” She studied a long, severe scar right next to his heart, and reached out to brush it with the pads of her fingers unconsciously. “What is this one from?” she whispered reverently.

“A manticore,” he replied solemnly, looking into her eyes. “It took all of my dittanies to stop the bleeding until I could find a healer. I found her in Greece during my travels. I think some wizards hurt her trying to get her away from a nearby town, so she didn’t trust me when I came along.”

Tina rubbed her thumb along the scar, resting the pads of her fingers on his side while she worried her bottom lip, and Newt tentatively brought a hand to her face. She raised her eyes to meet his, electrical tension passing between them as he brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, and she let out a breath at the startling... _ sensuality _ of the gesture.

“Newt…” she breathed, and they slowly leaned towards each other, stopping just shy of kissing. She swallowed, touching her forehead to his and capturing his lips in a kiss.

She felt him tuck her hair behind her ear as their lips met in fiery passion again and again before they parted, breathless and gasping for air. Tina felt giddy, her heart thundering in her chest, and Newt blushed profusely.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she stated, still processing what had just happened.

“Neither have I,” Newt responded, ducking his head as _ he _ processed.

The two met each other’s eyes and, for a second, time seemed to stop. Then, the two locked lips again, moving in harmony. Newt lifted Tina onto the counter as he stood up and she tangled her fingers in his hair, wrapping her legs around him. He trailed a line of kisses down her jaw to the sensitive spot beneath her ear, and then down her neck where he left faint love bites. Tina sighed and raked her fingers through his hair, making his body tingle with anticipation.

“Newt…” she murmured, and he paused in his ministrations, nuzzling her. “I want you. I need you.” _ I love you. _

The Magizoologist lifted up his head, getting lost in her liquid brown eyes. The woman cupped his face with her hands and kissed him senseless, and he grabbed her outer thighs, picking her up and walking to his quaint bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed, moving his hands up her torso and undoing her shirt, throwing it to the floor. He met her eyes, passion and hunger mixing in her brown irises. Tina suddenly pulled him on top of her, the Magizoologist landing on the bed somewhat clumsily.

“_Oof_.”

“My apologies, Tina.”

“No need, it was my fault.”

He balanced himself on his forearms and the bottom half of his legs, getting lost in Tina’s eyes again. She kissed him slowly, exploring him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled out of the kiss and Tina rolled them over so she was on top. She looked at him with a beautiful vulnerability in her eyes, and Newt tucked her hair behind her ear in a comforting gesture.

“Tina, are you sure you want this? I… I’m not exactly experienced in pleasing a woman.”

“I have nothing to compare this to,” she replied softly. “And I _ do _ want this, it’s just… we haven’t known each other for that long. It feels like I’ve known you for years, though, and I… I don’t understand why. But I like this—us.” She bit her lip nervously.

“I like this, too.”

Newt sat up and displaced her teeth with his mouth, bringing his arms around her back to unhook her bra. He slowly slid it down her arms and tossed it onto the floor, sucking at her collar bone as she pulled at his hair. She moaned, and he growled, gripping her waist and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

“Are we crazy for doing this?” Tina asked, panting slightly as she petted the hair at the nape of Newt’s neck.

He sat up, moving his hands down to grip her thighs before he answered. “I suppose so.”

Once more, they kissed, and Tina brought Newt’s hands to the buttons of her pants, a silent command to take them off, _ now _. He rolled them back over and slowly kissed his way down her chest and he undid the buttons, pulling the black slacks down her pale legs and tossing them to the floor with the rest of their already-discarded clothing. Newt climbed over Tina after discarding his trousers and paused, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s a lot, right?” she supplied in reference to the subtle look of awe on his face.

“Yeah,” he breathed, a small smile lighting his face.

She gave a small laugh and he pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips, melting into the warmth of her body beneath him and her arms wrapped around him. Their first time was simply exquisite, and they both knew it. They also knew that they were head over heels in love, there was no way to deny it. But were their feelings reciprocated at the same magnitude?

* * *

They woke up late the next morning, nestled in each other’s arms, wishing that everything didn’t have to end so soon. Tina pressed a kiss to his nose before rising out of bed, murmuring about having to head to work. As the days passed by, they grew closer, getting to know each other—their favorite colors, which was coincidentally blue for the both of them; their favorite book to read, which was a topic on which they sorely disagreed. Every morning the girls headed off to work (Tina giving him a shy, knowing smile before heading out the door after her sister), leaving Newt to tend to the creatures in his case—he sorely missed Jacob and wished his friend could have been there with him. He supposed that if things had turned out better, the four of them could’ve been a… family, of sorts. A very _ unorthodox _ family.

The days passed by slowly and quickly all at once, feeling like a dream to Newt—a dream of the best kind. Every night Tina fell into bed with him, sometimes asking for the magizoologist to join their bodies in bliss once more, other times simply crawling into his arms, both of them detailing their days until they fell asleep, faces mere centimeters away (sometimes less on those _ special _ nights).

Sooner than expected came the day that Newt was scheduled to take a boat back to London—the day both he and Tina had been dreading. Tina had taken a day off of work to see him off and had dressed in the best clothes she could find in the closet: an ankle-length dark grey skirt that Queenie had fit to Tina’s measurements, a loose white blouse with a floppy bow on it, a subtly striped dark blue overcoat, and her favorite black boots. Wearing them always made her feel confident in herself; they’d been her mother’s many years ago.

Queenie bid the duo goodbye, and before long they made it to the docks. Tina bit her lip, glancing at Newt as she trailed behind him slightly, struggling to stay her hand; she couldn’t hold his calloused palm in her own, not when their future was so uncertain. Newt slowed to a stop, turning around to face Tina, who shot him a somewhat radiant smile.

“Newt… will you—will you write to us, once you get home?” she asked, voice wavering while unbid tears began to gather in her eyes. Her question was artfully veiled, but Newt understood her intent: would he simply forget about her, toss her to the side as if she meant nothing to him, once he got home?

“Of course! I’ll—I’ll write to you on the way there, tell you about the journey.” Tina let out a laugh and he grabbed her hand. “So—I assume that you—that you’d be happy to see me if I—if I were to return?”

“Yes, of course! I would love to see you again, Newt…” she replied, studying his eyes, a tear from a forgotten emotion trailing down her face.

“I’ll bring my book—give you the first printed copy.”

Tina breathed out in shock and excitement. “Really?”

“_Really_. It’ll be signed, of course, and I’ll be dedicating it to you, Jacob, and Queenie.” A momentary pause. “I—I’ll miss you, Tina, while we’re apart.”

She sniffled, cupping his cheek with her hand. “I’ll miss you, too,” she whispered, before meeting his lips with hers in a farewell kiss. “I love you.”

Affirming; courageous; bold; and, above all else, the truth.

“I love you, too.”

Reciprocating; adoring; melancholy; and, above all else, _ the truth_.


End file.
